Naruto of the Goro Goro No Mi
by Anthonyl6892
Summary: This is a story of what I think would happen if Naruto got the power of the Goro Goro no Mi from One Piece. Naruto/One piece
1. The Cavern of the Goro Goro no Mi

Naruto of the Goro Goro no Mi

(A/N= Hey everyone, this is Anthonyl6892, and this is my first story (That I will be uploading) as such I am just a beginner so please don't be too brutal with the reviews, I don't care if you tell me something that you think is bad. What I don't want to see are comments like, "Your story sucks, and you should stop writing." Please remember if you don't like a story, you don't have to read it.)

Summary= This is a story of what **I** think would happen if Naruto got the power of the Goro Goro no Mi from One Piece.

"Say"—Taking

'Say'—Thinking

"**Say"—Jutsu/ Demon taking**

'**Say'—Demon Thinking **

Chapter 1 The Cavern of the Goro Goro no Mi

It was a normal day for one six year old boy named, Uzumaki Naruto. He was once again running from a mob after one of his "Pranks". He had been running for almost 30 minutes when he did something stupid or in his case, normal. He decided to escape the mob by running into the forest, however Naruto being Naruto-ish forgot to make sure he marked the way back and ended up getting lost.

"Dang it…where am I?" Naruto yelled as he walked around the dark forest. It was getting late and a storm was coming in. "Is anyone ther…"

Before Naruto could finish there was an earth quake and Naruto found himself falling, as the earth collapsed and reviled a hidden cavern.

Hours Later

Naruto woke up in almost complete darkness. The only reason he could see was because there seemed to be some type of moss that gave of very dim light in small patches around the walls and ceiling. Looking up at the hole in the roof in the hopes of some way climbing out, his hopes were dashed when he saw that unless someone helped him he would not be able to get out.

"Well, I guess I better explore in the hopes of finding a way out then." Naruto stated as he began to walk down the dark tunnel.

Many more hours later (Naruto can't tell time on his own…yet)

"Damn it…how far does this tunnel go?" Naruto shouted as he held his grumbling stomach. It was then he noticed that the tunnel began to get brighter a few more meters down the tunnel. '_Yes I'm near an exit_.' Naruto thought as he ran to the light. However when he got there, he saw something amazing, he saw…

-------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------- ----- ----

Meanwhile at the mouth of the cave

A tracker unit had followed Naruto's scent trail for over an hour when they saw a big hole in the ground. When they saw that the Leader of the unit cursed, "Shit…Alright everyone here is what we are going to, Shibi will use his bugs to look around the area to see if they can find an other scent trail, while he does that Tsume, her dogs and myself will go down the tunnel to look for Naruto.

"Hai, Kakashi-taicho." The other two members said as they started there search for the Naruto.

----------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------

Meanwhile back with Naruto

Naruto was panting; he had just climbed up a huge set of stairs that seemed to lead to a temple of some sort. "Damn… How many steps where there?" Naruto said from the top of the stairs. Turning around to look into the temple Naruto saw that there seemed to be some type of Alter at the other end of a huge, ballroom sized hallway. However it was the thing on the Alter that made Naruto happy. There was some type of weird fruit with swirls and other markings on it. Gulping down the saliva that built in his mouth at the thought of some food, Naruto ran towards the Alter. He started to climb up the Alter which was pretty easy because it was only four feet tall. Finally getting on the Alter, Naruto reached out for the fruit and…

-------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------------

Back with Kakashi and Tsume

The two trackers had been running through the tunnel at a high speed and within an hour had come to a giant stairway.

"Son of a bitch." Tsume said when she saw all of the steps.

"Indeed." Kakashi said as a tick mark appeared on his head.

Just then they heard a scream from the very top of the stairs.

--------------------------- -------------------------------------- -----------------------

Back with Naruto (Again)

Naruto was somehow able to choke down the distasteful fruit, when he first took a bite out of it he screamed out in disgust; however he did end up eating it all in the end. The reason why he ate the entire thing was because he knew that it was going to be the only food he would ever get down here. Sitting down next to the Alter with a sigh, he thought about how his life was, he had very few friends and almost the entire village hates him for some reason or another. It was at this moment that Naruto started to feel sleepy. "I guess I'll just take a small nap and go back to the hole when I wake up and try to climb up…though I have no chance of making it, I could at least say I tried.

And with that Naruto feel into a deep sleep on top of the Alter.

-------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------- ------ --

10 minutes later In the Alter room

Kakashi and Tsume had finally made it to the top of the stairway.

When Kakashi saw the hallway, and then saw that Naruto was on the Alter he said, "O god… I've seen something like this before."

Tsume looked at him and asked "Really?"

Kakashi replied "Yes I read it in a book once, Naruto has been offered in the hopes of summoning…" As he was taking he started to reach for a book.

Tsume looked at him in confusion when she asked "Summon what?"

"He was offered to summon large breasted alien women!" With that Kakashi showed Tsume a page in the book. (I hope you can see where this is going.)

Kakashi then found himself tumbling down the stairs covered in explosive notes.

"O…Shit"

BOOM

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------

1 week later

When Naruto woke up he notice that he was on something very soft and he was in some type of white room. The moment he saw all of the white he knew where he was…the hospital.

"What happened?" Naruto said out load in the hopes that someone was there.

No more then five seconds passed before he heard "Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto instantly knew that it was the Sandaime.

"Old man! You're here!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes, he had thought he was going to die in that cave.

Pushing Naruto back into the bed the Sandaime asked "Can you tell me what happened, Naruto-kun?"

With that Naruto began to tell the Hokage about how he was cased, and how he got lose in the forest and how the earth quake made the earth collapsed and how in went and explored the cavern. How he climbed up the **stairway of hell**, and finally how he entered the temple and ate a weird fruit.

As Naruto told his story, the Hokage noticed that Kakashi had walked into the room with the help of his crutches. Looking at him the Hokage asked "Yes Kakashi, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if Naruto-kun is all right." Kakashi replied as he began to sit down in a chair.

As the two adults talked Naruto started to feel a bit hot, not in the I'm so sexy way but the I don't feel good way, he was soon sweating as if he was in Suna while he wore a huge eskimo coat.

The Hokage and Kakashi noticed this and went to the boy to see what was wrong. Just then there was a red flash and…

------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------- --------------

In the sewers that is Naruto's mind

Naruto woke up with a head ache, when he looked around he saw that he was in some kind of sewer and that that the Hokage and the weird masked guy was with him as well.

Getting up Kakashi asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Um…where the hell are we?"

**To be countinued**

**---------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------**


	2. The Bloodline of the Goro Goro no Mi

(A/N= Hello everyone, this is Anthonyl6892 again. Now I was planning on only uploading once a week on Saturdays, which is what I'm going to start doing after this chapter, however since I had not told you yet, and I don't want 20 reviews asking when the next upload is, I have decided to be nice and give you the 2nd chapter now…besides this chapter is mostly…)

"Say"—Taking

'Say'—Thinking

"**Say"—Jutsu/ Demon taking**

'Say'—Demon Thinking

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- -------

Chapter 2 The Bloodline of the Goro Goro no Mi

10 minutes after the Hokage, Kakashi and Naruto woke up in the sewer, we find them walking around aimlessly in the hopes of getting out of there… wherever there is?

It was then that Naruto sensed it, a presence that seemed to call out to him, and before he knew it he was running around in the hopes of finding it.

"NARUTO!" the Hokage yelled, as he and Kakashi gave chase to the six year old.

After 5 minutes of running the three found themselves in front of a huge cage.

When they saw it, Kakashi and the Hokage started to feel fear deep with in there bones. Looking down at them were two giant red eyes.

"**I see that you have come."** An evil voice from the cage said. Coming into the light everyone saw it, the great Kyuubi no Yoko.

Looking down at Naruto the Kyuubi said, **"Boy do I have a deal for you."**

--------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- ---------

1 week later far away from Konoha

Naruto was currently hiking up the mountain, for the training the Kyuubi was going to put him through. At the moment he was both depressed and angry.

"Damn it, if I knew this was going to happen then I would never have signed that contract." Naruto said, "Then again, it is your fault that this happened anyway."

"**It would have happened anyway brat." **Said the Kyuubi **"Face it, they were always looking for an excuse to try to do what they did… anyway let's get started with your training for the day."**

With that Naruto smiled and said, "Yes sir, Fur-ball sir." At that, the Kyuubi started to yell at him about respect or something, however Naruto just started thinking back to what happened a week ago

----------------- -------------------------- ------------------------ --------------- ---

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto looked at the fox and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The Kyuubi just laughed at that **"Haha, you mean you can't even tell where you are?... Well, it is simple brat…we are in your mind kit."**

"What?" Naruto said with a twitch in his eye.

Before anyone could reply, the Sandaime hokage whacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"OWW…What was that for?" Naruto whined, as he turned to look at the Hokage.

Pointing out into the sewer the Hokage said, "That is what you get for having a dirty mind…now clean up your act or I will bane ramen from Konoha."

"PLEASE NO… I'M BAGGING YOU!!!" Naruto shouted, at which everyone sweat-dropped.

"**Anyway…" **The Kyuubi started as he looked down at the boy and started to explain to Naruto how he was sealed into him 6 years ago.

"Is that true, old man?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Looking down at the boy the Hokage replied "Yes…it's true..." The Hokage got down on his knees and bowed to Naruto as he said, "I'm sorry."

Naruto did not know what to do, on one hand he finally knew the reason why everyone seemed to hate him, on the other hand, the person who he thought was the strongest in the world, the only one who seemed to care for him, was bowing down to him in tears about something neither of them had control of.

Getting the groups attention the Kyuubi said, "**Yeah, that's nice and all but you can say you're sorry later. I called you here to make a deal with you boy."**

Getting in front of Naruto, the Hokage quickly said, "I will not allow you to harm him you evil, monster."

The Kyuubi just looked at the old Hokage for about ten seconds before he started to laugh, **"When did I ever say I wanted to harm the brat? I said that I wanted to make a deal with him…"** The Kyuubi began to think, and after a while looked at Naruto who had stepped out of the old Hokage's shadow, **"…this deal, will be of great help to you brat, as well as you own kits."** The Kyuubi said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he stood next to the Hokage just in case.

"**Kekkai genkai."** The Kyuubi said as his smirk becoming bigger as he saw the face of the Hokage and the face of…err…Kakashi's right eye.

"A…A what?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two adults before turning his attention back to the fox.

"It means a "bloodline limit" or in other words a special ability that can only be used by a family of the same blood." Kakashi said as he watched the fox.

"**Yes, I wish to change your new power a bit to help the both of us."** The Kyuubi said.

"MY POWER? What you talking about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. (Can anyone guess were that quote came from?)

With a sigh the Kyuubi answered, **"The fruit kit, the fruit you ate in that temple under the earth, when you ate it you gained a very special power…a power that only gods should have."** When he finished the Kyuubi laughed. Naruto had stars in his eyes, and the Hokage and Kakashi's right eye had a look of pure shock.

"Wha…What type of power?" Naruto asked, as the Hokage and Kakashi began to focus on the Kyuubi's words trying to find any trace of deception.

"**From what I remember…I believe it was the power of Lightning."** The Kyuubi said.

That statement confused the two adults, and finally Kakashi had to state, "But, many people already know how to use lightning chakra and jutsu…is his bloodline just an abnormally large affinity for lightning jutsu or…"

The fox just laughed **"You will just have to wait and see."** The Kyuubi said to Kakashi. He then looked at Naruto and shot out some of his chakra that turned into something that made the Hokage look on with fear.

"Dear Kami-sama… he created the ultimate evil." The hokage said as he looked at a mountain of paperwork… (Who saw that coming?)

"**Anyway, brat…"** the Kyuubi said as he looked at Naruto, **"…I need you to fill out this form." **The Kyuubi finished as one piece of paper flew towards Naruto, **"And I need you…"** Looking at the old Hokage an evil chuckle escaped from his mouth, **"…To fill out the rest because you are the boys guardian."**

"NOOOOOOO…Damn you Kyuubi!!!" The Third screamed as everyone sweat dropped while the Kyuubi started to laugh.

Looking at the piece of paper, Naruto asked, "Is this really necessary?"

"**Not really."** The fox said with a grin. **"Anyway kid here is the deal, I'll help you out with the whole gaining respect and power thing if you give me some form of freedom…"**

"What do you mean freedom? I will not allow Naruto to free you." The Sandaime Hokage said as he looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, listen to me you can not free the Kyuubi, no matter what he says."

"**When did I say I want freedom? This kid is interesting, and I want to see what he does with his life."** The Kyuubi said with an evil smile. **"The only thing I want, is the ability to make a few changes to this mindscape area, as well as the ability to talk to you be making a connection with are minds."**

"That seems fair." Naruto said.

"**I also want you to cut back on the ramen."** The Kyuubi added.

Naruto's eyes got a mad glint in them before he pointed at the Kyuubi and said, "EVIL!"

"**Hey…Do you know what it is like to have it rain ramen every single day?"** The Kyuubi said in a ticked off voice.

"Sounds like heaven to me." Naruto stated, and everyone else sweat-dropped.

"**Anyway… we have a deal?"** The Kyuubi asked, after a few seconds of looking at each other.

After a few moments of thinking, Naruto grabbed the paper and sighed his name with a pen that came out of no where, which he thought was pretty cool, he looked up and replied by saying, "Deal…but why do you want to change this mindscape place?"

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a vein in his head before he said, **"Kid, here is what I want you to do, go deep into a sewer that smells worse then…well a sewer…lock yourself in a cage…and look at the same wall for six years straight…then ask me why I want to change your mindscape." **After about 30 seconds of looking at each other, the Kyuubi said, **"You know what, you're an idiot…we will talk about this when your older." **

With that there was another red flash of light and the three found them-selves back in the hospital.

--------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------- ------ -

30 minutes later

"Shit!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran for his life. 'Why did this have to happen' Naruto thought as he dodged a kunai. 'O, wait I remember now, it was all the Kyuubi's fault.'

------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---

Flashback no jutsu 25 minutes before the 30 minutes later (Did that even make since?)

Naruto, Kakashi and the Sandaime were in Naruto's room where they were talking about what the Kyuubi had told them. However something happened that changed everything, an Anbu suddenly appeared and tried to kill Naruto. Before he got the chance Kakashi hit him in the face with his crutches.

"What the hell just happened?" The Hokage shouted in anger.

Just then another Anbu came in and reported, "Lord Hokage, I am sorry to report that the village is in a panic."

"And why is the village in a panic and what does it have to do with this guy attacking Naruto?"

The Anbu quickly replied be saying, "Until just now there has been a steady flow of the Kyuubi's chakra coming from here, as such many people and shinobi, believe that the Kyuubi is breaking free. Because of this nearly 60% of the ninja population is now looking to kill Naruto before that happens, 20% of the ninja population is trying to calm the civilian populace and get them to a safety shelter, while the other 20% of the ninja are trying to stop the ninja coming to kill Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times before he said, "Well...that sucks."

The Hokage stood there for a while in deep thought before he turned and said to the Anbu, "Tenzo, I have a mission for you."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Tenzo said.

Looking over at Naruto he said, "I want you to take Naruto and run away from the village until I can settle things here in the village."

"I don't want to leave you old man!" Naruto shouted. Naruto felt sad about the fact that the Hokage was telling him to leave the village.

"Naruto this is for the best, hopefully it will not be forever." The Sandaime said, and giving Naruto a hug good bye picked him up and handed him to Tenzo. Naruto did not know it but that would be the last time he saw the hokage for a long long time.

---------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------- -----

15 minutes later

Thanks to the secret Anbu tunnels, Tenzo was able to get Naruto out of Konoha pretty fast, however some of the ninjas that were trying to kill Naruto were able to follow.

"We're going to get you, demon brat." One of the ninjas said as he threw a kunai.

Tenzo dodged the kunai and was able to throw some of his own before he used a smoke bomb to hide.

About 20 meters away Tenzo put Naruto down and said, "Naruto-kun, I am going to take care of the ninjas that are following you, he you wish to live keep running."

Naruto was having a panic attack, first the hokage tells him to run away from Konoha with this Tenzo guy, and now Tenzo tells him he was going to have to run away by himself, 'Great…Just great' Naruto thought, but somehow Naruto knew deep down somewhere that if he wished to see another day he was going to have to run. Or you could also be that he had to use the bathroom…at the moment…Naruto decided to run.

And so we find Naruto running for his life, he soon heard the sounds of metal against metal.

"Shit!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran. 'Why does my life have to be so messed up' Naruto thought as he dodged a kunai. 'O, wait I remember now, it was all the Kyuubi's fault.'

"**Hey, don't blame me because of the fact that those villagers are idiots." **The Kyuubi said.

----------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- --

1 week later during Naruto's training.

"I…I…I did it!" Naruto shouted as he looked down at his right pointing finger. The finger had turned into lightning. "After all work I can finally turn my finger into lightning.

"**Good job kit, at the rate you going in a few months you will be able to turn you whole body into lightning."** The Kyuubi said with a smile, before it turned into an evil smirk and said, **"Now get back to work!"**

"Yes sir." Naruto said with a grin.

----------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------

**To be continued**

-------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------

(A/N= Now before you start yelling at me because of the ending, I would like to say, yes Naruto is not going to be a Konoha ninja, I know many of you are going to get mad about that but please lision to my reasons first.

1. I began to thing about Naruto trying to become the Raikage, (Lightning Shadow) Because of his powers. (If you think about it, it does make since.)

2. Even though Konoha treats people who have "bloodlines" like kings or gods, I don't think that they would show that type of treatment to Naruto, instead they would try to kill him before he can come to power, or they would lock him away and when he gets older they would harvest his "Juice" to make a new clan with his bloodline.

Those are my reasons for why Naruto will not be a Konoha ninja, however, before I thought about those reasons I was thinking of having Naruto join the Anbu (Which seems to be normal in these types of fan-fics) before either having to join a Genin team to protect an heir to a clan or as a sensei.

If you want me to, I do not mind making a "What if" story of my own story.(If you don't understand what I'm talking about then ask your-self, "What if Naruto joined the Konoha Anbu instead of joining Kumogakure." If you still don't understand what I'm talking about…then just forget it.)


	3. Naruto the hermit of the Misty Forest

Naruto of the Goro Goro no Mi

Chapter 3 Naruto the hermit of the Misty Forest

Two years later

It has been two years since Naruto had to run from Konoha. In those two years Naruto had grown strong thanks to the Kyuubi's training. The Kyuubi taught Naruto how to use his bloodline, though Naruto is still far from mastering it. The Kyuubi had also started teaching Naruto the art of the ninja as well as teaching him other lessons such as how to read and write.

At the moment Naruto was doing an advance form of the water walking exercise for his chakra control, he was trying to run up a waterfall. Sadly he fell…

SPLASH

"Ahh" Naruto screamed out in terror.

Just then the Kyuubi asked, **"What the hell are you screaming about, I already told you I got rid of the whole you can't swim thing, remember…"**

----------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------- ----

Flashback no jutsu

It was during the first couple months of Naruto's training, and he started to think of something that had been on his mind for a while now. Finally he asked the Kyuubi, "Hey, Kyuubi…how is it that you know so much about the Goro goro no mi and the other umm…what were they called again?"

"**They were called "Devil fruits" brat, and as for why I know so much about them…well I kind of made them…"**

"YOU WHAT!" Naruto screamed in shock about what he just heard.

"**That's right brat, the other biju and I made them thousands of years ago." **The Kyuubi stated as he began to chuckle at past memories.

"Why would you guys make them? By the looks of it they seem to make humans stronger?" Naruto asked, no matter how hard he tried he could not think of a reason why the nine demon lords would make things that could give humans great power.

The Kyuubi chuckled some more before he said, **"For war of course, back then humans lacked the backbone to fight each other because they all had equal power, and they refused to team up to fight a third party because they had too much pride. So me and the other biju sent the "Devil Fruits", that we had made, to the human world in the hopes of people using there new powers to start up a world war. And like the stupid humans that they were they…"**

"You now what, sorry that I asked." Naruto interrupted with a sigh, OF COURSE the only reason why they would give humans superpowers was in the hopes of causing a super war. "Anyway let's just get back to training."

"**Fine…O and before I forget, I would like you to know that I have taken care of that old swimming weakness, it would be pretty stupid if all someone had to do was splash salt water on you to make you powerless."** The Kyuubi said before he began to teach Naruto the first steps of learning how to use the **"Mantra" **ability that was used by people who lived in the heavens thousands of years ago, though now no trace of the teachings of it remain. (Unless of course you are an immortal demon that learned the ability.)

Flashback end

----------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------ --- ---

"Co… Col …cold…why do we need to practice at this freezing river" Naruto whined as he started to give his body a rub down in the hopes of warming up.

"**Because I highly doubt you could find a big enough waterfall that goes into a hot spring."** The Kyuubi said as he began to laugh, just then the Kyuubi stopped laughing asked, **"Hey Naruto, did you feel that?"**

"What? You mean the fish that swam into my underwear? How could I not feel it?" Naruto said as he reached into his underwear to pull out some type of small yellow fish.

"**No." **The Kyuubi said with a twitch on the back of his head. **"I mean the two different chakra signatures that have entered the forest?"**

Naruto quickly focused on his **Mantra** ability but sadly he could only feel one of the two strangers that the Kyuubi was talking about. 'Damn, I need to train some more.' Naruto thought with a sigh, and with that he left to go see who had came into the forest, not just any forest though, it had to be the "Misty Forest".

------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------- ----

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest, two Kumo ninjas, one man, and one girl, were running as fast as they could back to Kumogakure after a mission. The mission was a simple one, retrieve a scroll that was stolen from an Iwa messenger. After they had retrieved the scroll from the enemy ninja, who was from Amegakure, they had to deal with the problem of getting back to Kaminari no Kuni, while at the same time running away from the eight teams of Ame Anbu.

"Hey, Kirabi-san, do you sense anyone following us." The girl asked, as she pulled some of her blond hair out of her eyes. The girl could not have been more then 12 years old, but she was already a chuunin-level ninja. Her name was Nii Yugito, the jinchuriki of the _Nibi no Bakeneko. _

Looking behind himself Kirabi, the jinchuriki of the _Hachibi no Kyogyu_, scanned the area before he said, "No, I think we lost them, however they could still gain on us, but our real problem is…" Kirabi just stopped talking as if he were afraid he might jinx himself.

"Wha…What's the problem?" Yugito asked a bit worried, for as long as she had known Kirabi, he had never been the type of person to worry about problems, as such when he **did** start to worry, it tended to end badly.

Looking around Kirabi said something that put a chill down Yugito's spine. "Well, it's just that there are stories about this forest…" Kirabi stopped talking to look around and wet his lips with his tongue. After a few more moments of nothing Kirabi finished "They say this forest is haunted and cursed." Kirabi had to quickly grab Yugito to make sure she did not run away.

"Let go of me Kirabi-san, you know how I hate ghost stories and other creepy things." Yugito screamed as she tried to get out of the man's hold, she soon found herself trying to claw at him, in the hopes of him letting go.

"You do know that you have the two tailed ghost cat sealed inside you right?" Kirabi asked with a sweat-drop, after a while he just started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Yugito screamed as she started to hit Kirabi on the back in the hopes that he would put her down.

-------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- ------------- ----

Naruto had watched the two Kumo shinobi from far away with the help of his **Mantra **ability. 'So that girl is like me then?' Naruto thought as he watched them. 'That girl is lucky; she seems to have a friend who does not care about her demon.'

Through Naruto's eyes the Kyuubi looked at the two and said, **"Brat, it might be possible that both of them are jinchuriki, though I can't really tell from here…If you let me out I might be able too."**

"Nice try Kyuubi, but better luck next time." Naruto said with a small grin, "So what do you think I should do with them…should I let them pass or should I let them fall to the curse of this Misty Forest of yours?" Naruto asked as he watched the two ninja start to set up camp for the night.

The Kyuubi just smiled and said, **"Lets have some fun."**

-------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------ ------ -

That night at Yugito and Kirabi's camp

A mist slowly made its way into the camp of the two ninja. At first it was a thin mist, hardly noticeable, but as the time went on it got thicker and thicker.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yugito screamed as she tried to look for Kirabi in the mist. Just then she heard a noise and the mist got thicker. Then she heard it a voice…a voice of a young child…yet at the same time it was not a child.

"_Won't you come out and play__ with me?"_ The voice said as if she were singing. However the voice was cold and made every hair on Yugito's body stand up. She quickly pulled out a kunai and got ready for anything.

She made the ram seal and said "Kai" but nothing happened and the girl's voice just laughed and once again said _"Won't you come out and play with me?"_ this time the voice was right behind her and Yugito quickly turned around to see…

----------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------ ---------- --

Kirabi was not having a good time; he had left the camp to look for some water. After he filled up the canteens he headed back toward the camp. The moment he saw the mist he cursed and immediately started to try and dispel the genjutsu. Sadly the genjutsu seemed to be strong. Just before the mist could get to him though, he called on the power of the _Hachibi _to dispel the genjutsu for him. He smiled when he saw that the mist disappeared.

'Now to find Yugito, she can't use the _Nibi _that well, so she won't be able to get out of the genjutsu.' Kirabi thought as he started to look for Yugito.

When Kirabi got back to the camp what he saw surprised him. He saw Yugito on her knees with a look that just screamed "Under a genjutsu at the moment", which was pretty funny because she had a thing of drool coming out of her mouth. However what really surprised him though was a small, blond haired boy that was sitting right next to her and leaning on her shoulder asleep.

From what Kirabi could see of the boy, he wore old, faded clothes that must have been one of his only sets because they were almost falling apart. The boy's blond hair was long and went down his back a little bit past his shoulders; however it was still spiky in some areas. He also had two long bangs near the eyes. The boy was probably only seven to nine years old, because while Kirabi could see that the boy was very strong for his age, the boy still had traces of baby fat on his face.

Kirabi walked over to the two and had to make a choice, either he let the two sleep, or he woke the two of them up to ask what the hell happened.

'…What is the best way to wake up people?' Kirabi thought as an evil idea came into his mind.

-------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------- -------- ---- -

On the edge of the forest a three teams of four Ame anbu were tracking down the Kumo ninja. There orders were simple, get the scroll by any means possible.

They were about to move into the forest when they heard a bone chilling scream.

------- ----------------------- -------------------- ------------------ ---------

"COLD!!!!!"

Kirabi watch as Yugito and the boy started rolling around trying to warm up there bodies. It was pretty funny when they head butted each other. After a while he shouted, "OK! Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I run back here thinking that Yugito-chan was in trouble only to see her sleeping with a young boy." Kirabi watch as the two began to shake there heads in pain.

Yugito looked up at Kirabi and began to…cry, "Kirabi-san, I was so scared…There was this freaky girl who kept chasing me…and…and…" Yugito had to stop talking when she heard laughter, at first she thought it was that girl, but then she noticed that it was a bit deeper. Yugito turned around and for the first time, noticed the boy. After looking at the laughing boy for a few seconds Yugito asked, "Who the hell are you? And why are you laughing?"

Naruto looked up at the Kumo ninja, who were looking at him as if he were a threat, after the last of his giggles were over he said, "Sorry for scaring you like that, but it is one of the few forms of entertainment I get it this forest." Naruto said with a smile.

The smile did not last long, Naruto had just sensed the aura's of the Ame Anbu ninja and they were getting closer to them quickly. Naruto looked at the two Kumo ninjas and said, "Follow me, those Ame ninja have entered my forest."

Kirabi and Yugito looked at the boy as if he was insane. "O, and how would you know that?" Yugito asked, she was answered by Kirabi pushing her out of the way of a swarm of senbon needles.

Getting up Kirabi said, "Lets get out of here." However when he looked over to where Naruto was just a moment ago, he was surprised to see that it was only Yugito and himself in the clearing. 'Where did that kid go?' Kirabi thought as he killed the attacking ninja with a kunai to the neck.

Sensing that the ninja's friends were on there way, Kirabi picked up Yugito and began to run away with the help of the Hachibi's chakra.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- ----------------- --- --

A half mile away, Naruto sat in a tree watching the Kumo ninja run away from some Ame Anbu. Naruto did a back flip off the tree to dodge some shuriken, which were thrown from one of the Ame ninjas that had tried to sneak up on him.

Naruto looked at the three Ame ninjas, and with a smile asked, "And how can I help you three?"

The Ame ninjas all looked the same, a standard Anbu uniform, however the thing that set them apart from other Anbu uniforms were the fact that they each had seven umbrellas on there backs.

The leader of the three ninja just threw his umbrellas in the air, and the others quickly followed. Soon 21 umbrellas were flying in the air.

"Nothing personal kid." Was the last thing the leader of the three said, before he and his followers put there hands together, the three of them then said at the same moment, **"Joro Senbon" **and with that thousands of senbon needles started to rush at Naruto who still had a smile on his face.

As the senbon needles came closer and closer to Naruto, he just said, "I see…so you guys want death." After he finished saying that the senbon needles ripped into his body.

---------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------- ------- --

About 15 minutes later with Kirabi and Yugito

Kirabi and Yugito were sadly captured by the Ame Anbu after the eight that were chasing them lead them into a trap in a small clearing were an other 20 ninja were waiting to ambush them. Though Yugito and Kirabi were able to kill nine of them, they eventually ran out of energy and were captured and tied up with rope and anti-chakra seals were placed on them.

"So, why are we not killing them again?" Asked one of the Ame ninja after he made sure that the Kumo ninja had no chance of breaking out of the bonds.

The Leader of the group just replied by saying, "The man, is Kirabi, the little brother of the Raikage, and as such good ransom material." As the leader looked at Yugito, a perverted grin showed up on his face. "As for the girl, well it is going to take a while to get back home." As he talked he started to walk over to Yugito, when he got to her, he started to take his clothes off. "Ok boys, I'm going fir…"

He was cut off when a bolt of lightning shot out of the forest and put a hole where his heart was just a second ago.

"TAICHO!" Many of the Ame ninjas screamed when they saw there captain die. It was then as the Ame ninja looked around, that they noticed a thick fog that seemed to come out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"_Won't you come out and play__ with me?"_

-------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------

**To be continued**

A/N- In my story an Anbu team will have either four or five members. The Ame ninja in this chapter had four to a team. (4 nin a team x 8 teams = 32 Ame Anbu)

Kirabi killed 1 with a kunai

Naruto might have killed 3 with his powers

Naruto killed 1 with a bolt of lightning

Kirabi and Yugito killed 9 before they were captured.

Ame ninja left… 18-21

A/N- If you can not tell by now then you should know, this is a super powerful Naruto fic, in fact it is a god Naruto fic, after all, he does have the power of a fruit that was said to be one of the few that was truly invincible

Jutsu and abilities and Japanese words

**Joro Senbon—**Senbon shower

**Taicho—**Captain (I think that is how you spell it.)

**Kaminari no Kuni—**Land of Lightning

**Nibi no Bakeneko—**Two-Tailed Monster Cat

**Hachibi no Kyogyu****—**Eight-Tailed Giant Ox


	4. To Kumogakure

Naruto of the Goro Goro no Mi

Chapter 4 To Kumogakure

"What the hell is going on!?" one of the Ame ninja screamed as the approaching mist got thicker and the voice of the girl kept getting loader and loader.

"_Won't you come out and play with me?" _That horrible voice, of a what seemed to sound like a small six, maybe nine year old girl, called out before the voice seemed to multiply and started to giggle. Soon there was giggling all over the place, after a few minutes of giggling that seemed to keep getting loader and loader just stopped.

"Wha…What just…" before the Ame ninja who had just spoken, started to scream as his body started to glow with huge bolts of lightning crackling around his body. He did not last long, as with one final scream of pain he fell over dead, his body black with burns.

The other Ame ninja looked over to where the scream had come from, however because of the mist; they could not see more then two feet in front of them. Then they started to hear noises, it sounded like someone was trying to move metal through another mass of metal.

One of the ninja was able to keep a cool head and built up his chakra to try to blast the mist away. He was able to blast the mist back; however it took all of his chakra to do so. Falling to one knee he looked around and was surprised at what he saw. Of the 17 remaining Ame ninja, another eight were either dead or dieing. Now that meant nothing to a seasoned shinobi like himself, however it was how they died that freaked the man out. The eight ninja had all died of lack of oxygen, the reason…there breath masks seemed to have melted over there faces covering there mouths and noses. Many of them had the color of there skin change into a sky blue like color before they had died.

And to make matters worse, the Kumo ninja they had captured nowhere to be seen.

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---------

Naruto smiled to himself as he dragged the two older **Jinchuriki. **He had been dragging them for over five minutes before the big guy stopped him by picking him up by the back of his shirt. At this Naruto turned his head and looked the man in the eye, as he looked at the man his face showed them that he was annoyed.

As Kirabi looked at the boy, he did not know what to say, on one hand he wanted to thank the boy for saving them. On the other hand he wanted to ask the kid a lot of questions. However before he could say anything the boy said, "Either put me down so I can show you were my camp is or I'll shock you."

"Wha…What?" Kirabi asked as he looked at the kid as if he had grown another head. 'Did this kid just say he was going to shock me?'

-------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----- ---- -----

A few days later in Konoha— Hokage Tower

The old Hokage was looking down at the reports that two of his top ninja had given him, and he did not like what he read. They had once again failed to find young Naruto.

One of the two konoha ninja bowed down to the old hokage and said, "I am sorry Hokage-sama, this is all my fault, if I was only stronger back then I would not have had to tell Naruto to run away by himself." A few tears falling as he looked at the Hokage's sad face. It was thanks to the Hokage that he was even alive in the first place, or if was alive he would have been a lab rat to Orochimaru.

The other one was just as upset with himself, he had done all that he could and he could not find even one hair of his late sensei's son. Looking up at the Hokage he asked, "Lord Hokage, why can't we get more shinobi to help us look for Naruto, with just us, Lord Jiraiya and the few Anbu that are willing to help, we will never be able to find Naruto."

The old Hokage just sighed as he looked at Tenzo and Kakashi. Sarutobi rubbed his head as he thought back to the event just two years past.

---------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------- ----- --- -----

Flashback no Jutsu

One week after Naruto run away.

In the council's meeting room, everyone was yelling…well except for the clan heads of the Nara, Hyuga and Aburame as well as the third Hokage, who was reading a book while he waited for everyone to settle down. It took them half an hour but finally the rest of the council realized that nothing would get done if they don't get there act in line. When he noticed that they had stopped acting like children, Sarutobi put down his book and with a smile said, "Now let the meeting begin."

For the next two hours Sarutobi and Kakashi, who had been called in for questioning about what had happened, answered the council members one after another. However since it seemed that the questions would not end, the Hokage had finally ordered everyone to be quite.

"For the last time, we do not know what type of kekkei genkai abilities Naruto has, all we know is that it has something to do with lightning." The old Hokage said, for the 17th time in the last hour. However instead of shutting up, like the Hokage wanted, instead they just started talking about what the kekkei genkai, the Kyuubi container had. What really made the Hokage made that day was when they started to ask each other if they wanted a kekkei genkai made by a demon in there village or not!

Flashback end

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------- ----

The Hokage still could not believe they would even ask the question of "Do we want the kekkei genkai or not". You would think that the council would jump at the idea of a new bloodline in Konoha, however there were many on the civilian council that hated Naruto more then anything in the world and had voted to not send ninja to find Naruto, instead they thought that they should have Naruto killed before "The demon got to strong and had his revenge." For the rest of his life, the Sandaime Hokage would always wonder how humans could be so stupid.

Looking up at Kakashi and Tenzo he sighed and said, "You two are dismissed; just take the next couple days off." As he watched the two walk out of his office he sighed once again and remembered all the good times he had with Naruto.

"Why the sigh, sensei?" A voice called over from a window.

Sitting down on the window sill, was none other then Jiraiya of the sannin. Sarutobi smiled at his SLIGHTLY perverted student and said in a sad tone, "I'm just thinking about Naruto-kun."

The _Gama Sennin _mood seemed to darken a bit when his sensei said that. Looking around to make sure that no one was listening in to what he was about to say, Jiraiya began to walk closer to his sensei and said, "That is why I'm here…I might have found Naruto."

At that the Sandaime's head shot up, "Where is he? Is he ok? What happened to him?"

Jiraiya had to calm his sensei down before he gave himself a heart attack, after a while Jiraiya started to tell his teacher all that he had heard. "The good news is that Naruto is alive… the bad news…he is in Kumogakure and has become the apprentice of the Raikage." 'Wait for it…wait for it…'

The sound of "HE WHAT!!" could be heard all the way to _Nami no Kuni. _As you can guess when they heard the Hokage scream many ninja came running to see what was happening.

----------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------- ---- -

In Kumo—Naruto's new room at the Raikage's home

A few weeks after Naruto saved Yugito and Kirabi in the Misty Forest.

Naruto could not believe his luck, he had saved the Kumo ninja because he did not like what that creepy Ame ninja was doing to the girl, after that he also helped them out of the "Misty forest", which is impossible to escape from once you are trapped in it's genjutsu, and then something he had not thoughtpossible had happened… the kumo ninja had asked if he would like to came and live in Kumogakure and learn how to be a ninja… or at least make some human friends.

Naruto had jumped at the chance of making some friends, sure it was fun in the forest learning all of those jutsu and learning how to control his abilities and all, however it could not beat the feeling of being able to talk or even see another human being.

Naruto looked out of a window down at his new home village, while he did miss some of the people from Konoha…well he missed the Hokage, no one else really tried to get to know him because of the Kyuubi. Because of this, Naruto did not really care that he had turned his back on Konoha for Kumo. In Konoha the people just saw him as the Kyuubi, however in Kumo while it was hard to talk to the people after he let them know about the Kyuubi, they in the end did not really care about the Kyuubi, they already had two jinchuriki, what was the difference if they had another one in the village? At least this one had a new Kekkei Genkai. It was that fact that made it easier for Naruto to join the village, after all, ninja villages love kekkei genkai's right?

The biggest surprise though was when Naruto had to meet the Raikage, who turned out to be the big brother of Kirabi. The Raikage was a huge giant guy who seemed to be made of pure muscle. He was old and his hair had started to turn white. Now from what Naruto could understand, the Raikage always had a cold and hard attitude when he was doing his job because it helped him with hard decisions. However it was also known that the Raikage had a soft spot for jinchuriki because of his little brother. Even now he laughed when he thought about there first meeting…and of course his own declaration.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---------- ---- ---- ---

Flashback

Naruto had just been lead into Kumo by Yugito and Kirabi. As they traveled they had become friends. Yugito and Kirabi had told Naruto about life in Kumogakure and how they had trained to become ninja and how they were able to earn the respect of the village. Naruto had told them some things as well, such as where he was from. Kirabi and Yugito were a bit angry to learn that he was from Konoha, however when he told them about how he had to run away or be killed by the villagers.

"So let me get this straight." The Raikage said, after Naruto had retold his story. "You want me to take you in as a ninja of Kumo, even though you are from Konoha?"

"Ye…Yes... is there a problem?" Naruto asked, as he started to get a bit nervous as he was watched by the giant man's cold eyes.

The Raikage began to laugh, "Haha… Naruto why would I be mad? True Kumo and Konoha are not the best of friends right now, but that has nothing to do with a young boy that they kicked out over two years ago. Not only that but you have a kekkei genkai, as they say someone's lose is another person's gain."

Flashback end

-------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------- ------------------

Naruto smiled at the memories, he and the Raikage had talked for a while and before he could stop himself, he had shouted that he would be the next Raikage.

Saying that just made the Raikage laugh even harder, which greatly annoyed Naruto. He was not annoyed for long however because the Raikage said something he did not suspect to happen to HIM of all people.

The Raikage took him as a student. That's right the Raikage took HIM, Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most hated people in the world, which to Naruto was just Konoha and the Misty forest because those were the only places he has ever been, but still as far as Naruto knew he was going to have to work his hardest just to get people to notice him as a person in Konoha but there he was only being in Kumo for an hour or two and already the new student of a Kage.

Naruto was naive about people to say the least. The Raikage had started him on the hardest training program he had ever seen; even the Kyuubi was not that evil when he was having Naruto train.

Naruto shuddered as he thought about the past few months of living in Kumo. He was still shaky with the villagers and some of the shinobi, mainly because of where he was from to his surprise. Naruto had thought that the moment people found out about the Kyuubi he would be chased out instead they ended up LIKEING him more. Naruto could not rap his mind around that fact.

"**I attacked Konoha (cough cough)" **The Kyuubi said in his mind quickly.

"Hm…You say something Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he started to pay more attention to the fox.

The Kyuubi just sweat dropped and said, **"Never mind brat… now go to sleep you have more training in the mourning."**

"Yes sir." Naruto said as he started to change into some green silk pajamas that Yugito had gotten him for saving her back in the forest.

As Naruto went to bed he looked up at the ceiling and began to think about all the crazy shit that had happened to him. "Yep, Life is great." And with that Naruto went to bed.

**To be continued**

----------------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------- ----- ----

A/N

Done! Yes!

I almost did not make it. A lot of crazy shit happened this week and I almost had to post-pone this chapter.

Anyway I hope that you like this chapter, Even if it is mostly a filler chapter to explain how Naruto becomes a Kumo ninja and why Konoha never made the Anbu look for Naruto as a whole.

Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW, Let me know what you think.

In other news please expect another time skip next chapter good bye.


	5. To Nami no Kuni

Naruto of the Goro Goro no Mi

Chapter 5 To Nami no Kuni

Four years later—In the Raikage's office

The Raikage was currently taking a break from his duties. It was a nice sunny day and nothing could go wrong.

**BOOM!!! **"AHHH!!!!" "WHAT THE HELL!!!" and many other screams could be heard coming from outside.

The Raikage put his hand on his head and said, "Naruto… why must you do this to me?"

----------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- -------- ---

A few hours later in the Raikage's office.

The Raikage was currently trying not to laugh as the heads of the Anbu, Hunter, Jounin and Chuunin contingent all walked into his office. He could tell that they each had an angry look on there faces, which just made it harder for the man to not laugh. Right behind the man was his grinning student.

"Raikage-sama, please you have to do something about your student." The Anbu head said.

"Yeah, these pranks of his are starting to get annoying." The head of the jounin contingent added, with agreements from the others. The Raikage would have taken the man more seriously if it were not for the fact had a crap load of clown make-up splattered on his face and a large red noise that seemed to refuse to come off, even as he pulled at it with all of his might.

The Raikage looked at the other ninja in his office and once again had to stop himself from laughing his ass off. The Anbu and hunter ninja heads had taken there masks off and were itching there faces, and many other places on there body, like crazy. The head of the chuunin contingent had this white make-up on his face and looked like a geisha. The Raikage tried his best but in the end he just had to laugh.

"It is not funny Raikage-sama, I can't get this stuff off!" The chuunin contingent head said as a few tick marks appeared on his head. "Anyway, Raikage-sama, we would like to hear what you are going to do about Naruto-dono's new pranking behavior?" as he said that the others started to nod there heads.

Naruto began to laugh and he started to look at his sensei, "May I?" Was the only thing he could get out, much to the confusion of the other ninja in the room, except for the Raikage who just gave a jester with his left hand that seemed to say "go ahead".

Naruto looked at the other ninjas with a smile, which just made them want to kill him more. After a few moments Naruto said, "You fail."

"Wha…What?" was the reply from ninja.

Naruto sighed and brought out some papers, which he put on the Raikage's desk so that they could see it. "Do you know what this is?"

Looking at the paper the Anbu head answered, "It is the report on how many ninja died last year and how they were killed and by whom…but what does this have to do with anything?"

Naruto's smile dropped, "How many ninja died last year from traps alone?"

Looking down at the paper the Jounin head said, "About 13%..."

Naruto started to release some killing intent as he said, "Correct, 13% of the shinobi deaths were because of traps." Naruto paused as he waited for them to get what he was saying. "I did not like these numbers so I got an idea. How about I start testing our shinobi and start training them to notice traps."

The Raikage started to grin as he noticed that the ninjas had started to shuffle there feet. The Raikage then said, "And with my permission, Naruto had developed his new "pranking behavior" while he waits for his teammates to get out of the hospital."

Now the ninjas were really nervous, they had just realized what had happened and they were not going to like the consequences either.

Naruto then said, "So for the next month, I started to "Prank" our shinobi from chuunin to Anbu level, so that they could get used to the idea of noticing traps anywhere." Naruto paused as he let them think about what he said. "Now what would have happened if all of my "Pranks" were in fact deadly traps? I'll tell you, more then 63% of are shinobi forces would be dead right now and we would be easy pickings for even the smaller ninja villages such as Ame. In fact the only reason why this has not happened yet is because of the fact that there are not many trap masters in the world, because of the fact that kids and younger shinobi think that traps are useless."

Naruto then reach into a pack and brought out some scrolls and handed them to each of the heads before he said, "These are some training exercises I made with the Raikage-sensei, please make copies and make sure that people add them to there training schedule."

When he finished the Raikage dismissed the ninja. When they left the Raikage turned to Naruto and as he started to laugh said, "That was the biggest load of crap I have ever heard."

Naruto also started to laugh, and after a while said, "True I did make up some of what I said right off the bat, but I was being truthful when I said that Kumo's shinobi need to learn how to notice traps."

The Raikage rolled his eyes and said, "True, but I don't think that even I could notice one of your traps." Which just caused Naruto to smile more.

The Raikage turned to look at his apprentice; even now he could not believe the change the boy went through. At first the boy had a love for _"stab me in the eyes orange"_ but now he wore one of the weirdest pair of pants he had ever seen with a white kimono shirt that opened a bit to show his chest a bit. It was held together by a blue sash.

(A/N- Think of Sasuke's outfit in Shippuden with Eneru's pants and sash.)

However his biggest change was in his personality, at first Naruto was kind of shy and tended to keep to himself, however when he made friends with his two teammates, Sanada Yukimura and Roronoa Akira, after Naruto met them, the three became fast friends. Seeing that they worked well together the Raikage put them together as a genin team, which many people soon called, _"Team Lightning Sword"_.

Naruto bowed down to the Raikage and was about to leave when he was stopped.

"Yes, Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked as he turned around, 'Maybe if I'm lucky I might get a mission.'

Looking down at some papers the Raikage said, "I have some good news for you Naruto-kun, your teammates are finally out of the hospital and to celebrate I am going to give you a mission."

'YES!' Naruto thought as he tried to keep a smile of his face, "So what is the mission?" Naruto asked as he again tried to keep a grin of his face. 'Finally a mission, I hope it is something important, made we have to protect a princess or a noble or…'

"Naruto!" The Raikage said in a stern tone, as he held up a scroll for Naruto to take. "Your mission is to see why the daimyo of _Nami no Kuni _has yet to send the finale go ahead to finish the bridge between _Kaminari no Kuni_ and N_ami no kuni_ that you thought would be a good idea to build."

At this Naruto paused, 'Why would the daimyo not help us make the bridge? As far as the reports go, both he and the citizens of _Nami no Kuni_ were trying to create a bridge between themselves and _Hi no Kuni _in the hopes of making trading easier…That **WAS **the main reason why I thought it would be a good idea to make are own bridge to _Nami no Kuni_ because that would create a easy and safe trade route between two of the biggest countries in the _Elemental Nations._'

"Naruto, you job is simple, head to _Nami no Kuni _and find out what is going on, after that take care of the problem and return home." The Raikage said in a serous tone. With that Naruto left the office to go find his teammates.

---------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------

Meanwhile in Konoha—Hokage office

The newly made Team 7, which had Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sai and was lead by Hatake Kakashi, were waiting to receive there next mission from the Hokage, after they brought back the _cat of hell Tora._

The old Hokage said, "Let's see, there is pulling weeds, doing some shopping and…"

"TORA COME BACK!!" The voice of the wife of the fire daimyo could be heard seven miles away.

"…Catching Tora the cat." The Hokage finished with a sigh, 'how does the cat keep escaping at its age…now that I think about it…I had to catch it when I was a genin…and that more then 50 years ago…'

While the old Hokage was thinking of the mystery that was Tora the cat, he failed to see Sakura's anger. "No! No more of these chores, Hokage-sama, please can't we have a more challenging mission…Please?" Sakura asked, even bagging in the end.

"I must agree with Sakura on this one." Sasuke added in his usual I'm to cool for you attitude. This of course made Sakura happy and she then asked for a date, which Sasuke quickly gave a NO to.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his "Team", he had a fan-girl, an emo, and a…what ever the last one is. "Sakura, you don't get to decide what mission you take, the Hokage does." Kakashi stated as he read his "Book".

The Hokage looked at them and sighed, 'I knew this was going to happen eventually…hmm…maybe a joint mission…but with whom?'

Just then Team 10 walked into the office and the old Hokage got an idea. Looking at Team 7 he said, "Very well, I will allow you to go on a high C rank escort mission..." The Hokage began.

"YES!!" Sakura shrieked, as she punched the air in happiness.

"However, it will be a joint mission with Team 10." The Hokage finished.

"WHAT! Why them?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino. 'Why do we have to Team up with Ino-Pig.'

At the same time Ino was thinking, 'Yes, a mission with Sasuke-kun…if only forehead girl wasn't here.'

At the same time Sasuke was thinking, "Kami-sama, what have I done to make you hate me? Was I not emo enough?'

"There are two reasons why it is a joint mission, one is because it is your first C-rank and two the area you are going might have a few Kumo ninja in the area due to the fact they are trying to make a bridge." The Hokage said to the ninja. The Hokage then said to a random Chuunin "Please bring in Tazuna-san."

-------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------- ---- ---- ---

In Gato's Office in _Nami no Kuni_

Gato was pissed, at first it was that fool Tazuna who was trying to make a bridge, but now it was one of the greatest military powers in the _Elemental Nations. _He had tried so hard to keep the islands of _Nami no Kunai_ under his thumb, but now all that hard work was going down the toilet.

"What can I do?" Gato said under his breath as he looked at the reports. Then a horrible thought came into his mind, 'The moment the fools from _Nami _can talk to the other nations, they tell them about my drug trade…_**I must stop them**_.'

-------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------ --- --- ---

5 days later with team _Lightning Sword_

Yukimura, Akira, Naruto and there team sensei Nii Yugito, who had made Jounin two years ago, were currently on a boat to _Nami no Kuni_ in the hopes of finding out what was taking the daimyo so long with the official papers that would allow the bridge to connect the lands together.

Naruto looked at his two teammates; it still amazed him that his friend, Roronoa Akira, was in fact a descendent of Roronoa Zoro, the first mate of the _Nidaime _Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy. 'Or, at least that is what the Kyuubi told me.' Naruto thought with a shrug of his shoulders.

Akira was just like his ancestor. He practices the Roronoa clan's _**Santoryu **_style of swordsmen-ship. However unlike Zoro, who used three _daito katanas_, Akira likes to use _chisa katanas, _which are smaller and easier for him to use. Akira also seems to have the ability to create and manipulate ice, while it is not a kekkei genkai, however it is still an amazing feat. Akira tends to be a very serious guy, always thinking of the easiest way to defeat an opponent.

His other teammate is Sanada Yukimura, of the Sanada-clan. Like Akira, Yukimura is a swordsman; however he only uses an Ittoryu sword style. Yukimura is a fun-loving guy, the complete opposite of Akira. However while he might not be as good with a sword as Akira, Yukimura does have a kekkei genkai, a dojutsu called the _Sekireigan. _The Sekireigan makes him a very deadly enemy, allowing him to take on even a Jounin level ninja, however that would take up most if not all of his chakra.

And then there was there sensei, he laughed when he found out who it was. There sensei was none other then Nii Yugito, one of his good friends even if she is older then him. She had not changed much since they first met, but now she was a bit more _filled out._

---------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- --------------

Meanwhile in the woods behind Tazuna's house

Asuma was currently training both his Team 10 and Kakashi's Team 7 in the art of tree climbing. 'I can't believe that Kakashi got me to do this.' Asuma thought as he watched the six genin try to climb the trees.

The only one who was able to climb the entire tree on the first try, was the creepy Sai kid. Asuma thought that was weird because of the fact that Sai was the dobe of the class, until he remembered the fact that Sai was a member of Root.

It seemed that Sakura and Ino both had about the same amount of control, but then again they did not have much chakra to begin with so it is no wonder why they find it so easy.

Shikamaru made steady progress because of the fact that he could keep a level head and analyze what he was doing wrong and then fix it. While Shikamaru had more chakra the Ino or Sakura, as a Nara he does have lower levels of chakra compared to the other guys.

Choji came next just a bit further then Sasuke, mainly because he had less chakra the Sasuke and had Shikamaru to help him.

Finale we had Sasuke, it really made Asuma laugh at the thought that the rookie of the year was having the most trouble with the training. 'Then again the sheer amount of chakra the boy has is amazing. Sasuke easily has enough chakra for a lower level jounin.'

-------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------- ------------- ---

Inside Tazuna's house

Kakashi was currently resting in a bed, the reason for this was because of the fight he had with Zabuza. Now usually with Asuma's help, they would be able to beat Zabuza without much of a problem, however because one of them had to stay back and protect there students, because of this he had to fight the ex-Kiri ninja all by himself. In the end he was able to beat Zabuza, however Zabuza was rescued by some type of fake hunter-nin.

'The only good part about being bedridden is the fact that I can dump my team on Asuma for a while.' With that thought Kakashi laughed and went back to his book. As he turned the page Kakashi had a sudden feeling of dread and bloodlust. It was as if the entire world had just become his enemy.

"My god…a page is missing…" Kakashi said in disbelief. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------- ---

Back with the Konoha teams

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked as they heard the in-human shriek.

"I don't know but whatever it is I hope I never have to see it." Sakura added, which many of the others agreed to.

------------------ -------------------- --------------- ------------------- ----- -----

In Zabuza's hideout

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

"ZABUZA-SAMA! What is the matter?" Haku asked as the he/she ran into Zabuza's room, only to see the man crying with a book in his hands. "Ummm…Do I want to know…?" Haku asked.

"I'm sorry; it's just that a few pages are missing from my book." Zabuza said in a said tone.

Looking at his/her boss, Haku asked, "Umm, if you want me to, I could head to Gato-dono's library and try to find a copy…that is if you want me to?" Haku was very confused at the moment; the he/she did not even know that Zabuza liked to read! 'I just hope it is not one of those _Icha Icha books.'_

Zabuza sighed and said, "Thanks Haku…now go see if that midget has a copy of Macbeth."

"Right." Haku said as the he/she turned around to leave. Just before Haku left though he/she asked in a tone of disbelief, "You Read Shakespeare?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Zabuza asked as he started to reach for his B,A,S (Big ass sword).

Shaking his/her head, Haku replied "No, whatever you say Zabuza-sama."

After Haku closed the door he said, "Either that was the weirdest discovery in the world or may I be struck by **Lightning **within the next few days."

--------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------- --

Back with Naruto and Company

Naruto felt a chill, 'I don't know why, but I feel like I am going to strike some type of ice using he/she in the next few days.'

"**Yeah right."** The Kyuubi said in the back of Naruto's mind.

"Just watch Kyuubi, just watch."

**To be continued**

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------- -

A/N—another chapter finished, what do you think?

About Naruto's teammates, at first I was thinking about having him be teamed up with Kirabi's students, but then I thought that I would try to make what I like to call, "Semi-original character" which means I take characters from different manga or anime and change them around a bit. No I know what your thinking, why don't you just make your own characters. The answer is simple, I SUCK at describing characters and clothing.

Now here is my question to you, can you guess what characters I used for Naruto's teammates?

Note- One is of course is Roronoa Zoro.

Next Question- What should Naruto's Kekkei Genkai be called

1. Maxim—Name of Eneru's Ark

2. Hiraishin—Do I have to explain?

3. Raijin's Will and body

4. Susanoo's Grace

5. Storm Monkey

Note- number 5 is not a real option.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. ANHelp me make my story better

Naruto of the Goro Goro no Mi

(A/N-Help me make my story better.)

I have just read Artful Lounger's review and have reread my story and I have to say that I agree with him on some of the points. As such I would like to try to explain so that you (The readers) have a better understanding of my story.

level of humor, it is WAY TOO HIGH

The reason why there are a lot of jokes in my story is because, IT IS A COMEDY. This explains the Kyuubi paperwork joke, and why the people tend to do stupid things. I will admit that I might have gone a bit over board, so I will TRY to tone down the amount of jokes per chapter.

Now I'm sure some of you might not like that however, I myself however love comedy and when I first started this story I was thinking of having it be a comedy adventure story.

This does not mean however, that it will not have action, don't worry it will have lots of it…later.

grammar is horrendous

I know, but believe me when I say it WAS a lot worse before I used the ABC check(x3) and my computer's thesaurus. If you were to have read it before I checked my story, your eyes would have melted out of there sockets.

Now there is a reason for this. I am in fact partially dyslexic. Now I bet your wondering, 'How can someone be PARTIALY dyslexic?'

Well let me explain—when it comes to READING, I can read just as good as the next guy. Sadly when it comes to writing… well my mind just puts the words together.

For example—the words "There" and "Their" mean the same thing to me. I KNOW they have different meanings however when I am writing (or typing) I just write one of them down, and my mind tells me it is ok.

I am sorry for this problem and if I could fix it I would, sadly this world is full of problems. I am just lucky to be able to say that this is my biggest problem at the moment.

Anyway, I need a beta-reader, is anyone willing? Yes? No? Maybe? Just send me a message if you can. (God, please don't let me have my email be flooded by people who love to beta-read.)

number of time-skips

I see your point; I did have two big time skips. My plan was to get to the main story (Battle at the bridge) as quickly and then slow my story down a bit. However since Artful Lounger believes that I should explain what happened more I will try to do so.

As such I have two ways of doing this. I can add some chapters in between the chapters that are currently up, or I can create a flashback arc, which is just a few chapters that are, you guessed it, flashbacks. The flashback arc would take place in between the Nami no Kuni arc and the Chuunin Exam arc.

I will let you readers choose. Do you want me to make some new chapters and just place them in between my current chapters or just make a flashback arc of two maybe three chapters?

Please note that if I make the new chapters my story will be confusing for a few weeks, until I put up all the new chapters.

Kyuubi and his kindness

There are many reasons for this one.

Masashi Kishimoto messed up big time in the real Naruto. Now you are probably thinking 'What is this guy talking about?'

Well let me enlighten you… In Naruto, Jiraiya states that the Yondaime only sealed the Yang (good) part of the Kyuubi into Naruto. As such shouldn't the Kyuubi inside Naruto be good and nice?

From what I understand of the Yin-Yang theory, all beings (That means gods, demons, humans and other creatures) have an equal amount of good and bad in them. Should this not mean that if only the Kyuubi's Yang energy is sealed inside Naruto, then shouldn't the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto be the nicest person (Even if he is a demon lord) that Naruto will ever meet.

I think yes, the Kyuubi should be nice, because it is only has nice and good energy. It is because of this reason that in my story the Kyuubi will be nice to Naruto most of the time.

If you need an example of the Yin-Yang theory then watch the Jackie Chan adventures episode were they get the Tiger talisman.

Scrap the thing, and start over

I will not scrap my whole story; however I will take steps to improve it. At the same time however, I will try (When I have time) to make a different version of my story. If I make a new version of "Naruto of the Goro Goro no mi" then I will make it a more serious story with a lot less jokes in it.

In the new story will also be very different then my current one. Here are some of my ideas.

Naruto will stay as a Konoha ninja. Naruto= cannon age

Naruto goes back in time. (Either to the time of the 2nd ninja world war or the time of the Clan wars.) Naruto= age 17-19

Naruto is summoned into a different Naruto or One Piece Universe. Naruto= age 17-19 (This story will also be a comedy.)

If I get enough support for anyone of one of these ideas then I will start to work on that idea, if I have the time.

Please let me know what you think and thanks again to Artful Lounger, for helping me see some of my mistakes.


End file.
